


Betrayal

by AbbyGibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Capitol Offense, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Not Beta Read, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Gibbs needs some time alone, after the betrayal of Patrick Kiley and his wife, Lynn.





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Author: AbbyGibbs 
> 
> Disclaimers: Well, I do not own them and that is pretty unfair – they again belong to DPB! Why does he always have to own the best shows and the best characters? Could someone explain that to me? His characters are always suffering too much. So I have decided to borrow them for a little while, the length of a story, but I promise to give them back though I really wish I could keep them for myself.
> 
> Classification: Abby/Gibbs. Hurt/comfort, tragedy (well, it depends on the definition of it) don’t know it there will be any romance yet.
> 
> Rating: T (+13 as always to be on the safe side, isn’t it?)
> 
> Spoilers: “Capitol Offense” 
> 
> Author’s note: I just love season 6, and I love Gibbs even more with each season, the way he’s going forward. My heart sank at seeing his face when he realized that he’d been used and betrayed. So my muses decide to do something about it. 
> 
> Feedbacks: well, I’d love them, of course – who wouldn’t? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn’t allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

**_Betrayal: to disappoint the hopes or expectations of; be disloyal to: to betray one's friends._ **

 

The thunder was rolling, like it had almost been all day, but it seemed that the rain still didn’t want to fall when NCIS special agent, Leroy Jethro Gibbs was wasn’t feeling well, because he had had to arrest two of his friends. He felt as if someone had stabbed him in the heart—in a way that was exactly what had happened—they had used their close bounder with him in hope to slip through the net of justice. Well at least that was how Gibbs was taking it.

 

People never tent to believe him when he said he knew when they were lying except for Abbs. But was something that he didn’t know.

 

 _Abby Sciuto, the best forensic scientist NCIS had ever had…_ Gibbs thought, as he walked along the swimming pool where he been discussing about Senator Patrick Kiley’s relationship with the victim, Lieutenant-Commander, Carrie McLellan.

 

_Why do politicians always think they’re above the law? No one is. When you do something reprehensible you pay for it._

Gibbs stopped, slowly and admired the view all the building reflecting in the pool, he took a deep breath and let out an audible sigh. He set himself on a bench nearby. His mind refusing to let go of the McLellan case.

 

Why? it was not the first time he’d been disappointed in the human kind though this time it was a lot harder to digest. Lynn and Pat had been there for him when he’d lost Shannon and Kelly, they had seen how devastated. Gibbs spend more time at their house than at his place ‘cause it had become such a cold and empty house, each time he was back at was that been his family’s—his life’s house—he’d felt as if he was entering a stranger’s house. And when he wasn’t at the Kiley’s he was in a bar, but mostly at NCIS.

 

He worked, worked until he fell asleep on his desk praying that he would meet his wife and daughter in his dreams, however sometimes he’d pray not to see them in his dreams, the dream started nicely…

 

_Leroy Jethro Gibbs, was laying on his side head propped in the palm on his hands, as he observed Shannon and Kelly laughing as they chase each other, bare feet, leaving footprints in the warm sand. The waves of the ocean where rolling back and forth, he just watched them smiling. Everything was perfect in the world at that précised moment._

_A little while later, Shannon reached Kelly, and scooped her up in her arms, making the little girl scream in delight._

_“Gatcha!” Shannon said laughing._

_“You only catch me, because I let you, mom.” Her daughter told her, as she put her arms around her mother’s neck and hugged her. “Love you, mommy”_

_Shannon held her sweetheart closer to her and told her, “Love you, too, angel.”_

_“Don’t I get a hug, too?” Gibbs asks as he walks slowly to meet them._

_Pulling back the two women of his heart say, “Sure you do…” in unison. Kelly looks at her mother and Shannon winks at her daughter. Then the both start to run off toward him._

_Unprepared to their little run, Gibbs isn’t knocked in to the sand, his wife and daughter landing on top of him. The three of them burst into laughter, as they hug. Shannon leans her head a little closer to her husband’s and kisses him._

_Kelly’s answer to the scene is not long to come._

_“Mommy and daddy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G” she giggles._

_Breaking the kiss, both parents looked at each other and in a silent common agreement, turn their attention to their girl and start to tickle her. The laughter that follows is music to both their ears._

_Then, all of a sudden, all the laughter stops and the look of joy in both Kelly and Shannon’s eyes turn into pure fear, as he watches in horror, as he starts to feel moisture on his T-shirt, then as he withdraws his hands from their backs they are all red from their blood, and he yells, yells at the top of his longs to anyone who can hear him._

Closing his eyes, at the remembrance of the dream, and in hope to stop the wave of sadness mixed with anger that threatened to near the surface. He then said to no one in particular through clenched teeth. _I can see when people lie to me, but I can’t sense their betrayal…_

 

“Don’t beat yourself up for it.” He heard a familiar voice tell him.

 

“How did you find me?” he asked softly.

 

“I always know where you find you. We are connected, remember?” she smiled.

 

He answered her with a smile of his own. “I’m really gonna start to believe it.”

 

Abby beamed at his words, and by the way, my wonderful wizard, you seriously looked like you need a hug.” She told him, as she him as she brushed her lips with his, she then sat next to him putting her arms around him holding him tightly against her.

 

He held her the same way, as tightly as he could.

“You had no other choice, Gibbs… and it’s okay to be hurt, but it’s not okay that you’re feeling guilty. And I know how much you miss Shannon and Kelly right now. You could always have turned to them to talk our cuddle—yah, yah, I know you’re not the cuddling type of guy—but still, I’m here. I’m not her, but…”

 

Pulling back just enough to be able to look at her, he placed his right index finger on her lips.

 

“Shhh. I know, Abbs.”

 

She kissed his finger, and nodded simply, and pulled him again against her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

*-*-*-THE END*-*-*


End file.
